Axl returns homes to Sue
by Austyn Layne
Summary: This takes place when Axl returns home from Europe. this fanfic has adult themes that involve Sue/Axl HeckCest. If this type of fanfic offends you please find another story,thank you and enjoy.


**This is my first atteattempt at Heckcest,if this offends you please find another fanfic. I do not own the middle or have any dealings with it...this is pure adult fanfic fantasy...enjoy.**

 **Axl comes home to Sue**

 **Narrator**

 _Axl just returned home from his trek across Europe,but something seemed to be bothering him. I didn't know what it was,but i had a sinking suspicion it had something to do with **Sue**._

"Hey there my oh so average family, don't be surprised if my new level of worldly awesomeness overwhelms your puny Orsonite minds." Axl said as he drank straight out of the milk carton.

"Hey Axl jerk, you're not the only one who drinks **_'milk_** 'in the house. other people live here too."Sue said twirling her hair oddly almost lustfuly gazing at her brother.

"Hate the new hair!" Mike said.

"Also when are you going to find a **_job_**?"

"Gawd! get off my back...you and mom go off to french lick and enjoy yourselves oh and brick too."

 **Narrator**

 _Mike decided since Axl was back_

 _and sue was busy with some"project_ ",

 _the remaining Hecks should enjoy a nice once and a blue moon dinner at French Lick._

"Go,go,go enjoy! please i gotta catch up on some beauty sleep,you can't stay this awesome on 10 hours of sleep a night a bod this hot needs a few extra."

"Axl it's 8 hours not 10 you're just so uhhg!"sue said biting her bottom lip

"whatever geekzilla keep the brainiac stuff away from me, I'm through with school,ain't going back, and since the squares are gone the Ax-Man is hitting the hay...join if you like."

"gross!"Sue said with a slight blush on her face.

 _Axl went into his room and lay on his bed in his usual boxers-only attire with a smirk on his face,he put his hands behind his head and waited for things to unfold._

"Axl...I missed you, I'm glad you're home. so how did you like Europe? I mean like what kinda stuff did you learn over there?" Sue said as her eyes moved across Axl, admiring his scruffy body pits to legs.

"Alot Sue, yeah, not many hang ups over there I could show you one of them. I mean I don't wanna _gross_ you out or anything...you like _new_ things right?"

Axl said slightly tugging down on the elastic of his boxer-shorts...slightly revealing his Chestnut colored pubic hair.

"I guess,what did you have in mind? I mean mom,dad and brick are going to be gone awhile and what ever you got planned i want to get it over with."Sue said her heart thumping a thousand beats a second under her sweater.

"alright sue...if you think you're ready,here it is."

 _Axl slides down his boxers just enough to reveal his 7 inch manhood._

"come on sue in Europe boundaries are almost non-existent when it comes to this sort of thing, show me you're not the boring sue everyone thinks you are you wanna start the year of sue off right this is a good way to begin. "

"Axl I've never did _that_ before. does it taste gross?"Sue said as she hesitantly slid the tip of his sweaty manhood into her virgin mouth.

"thats good sue,now try to swallow all of the Ax-man." Axl said as he kicked off the rest of his boxers onto the floor.

"mmmmm! you're so damn hard. you taste sooooo good!"Sue said as she started to devour her brothers delicious cock

"be quiet and suck sue,you're doing great...play with my sack,gotta take care of the little guys."

 _Sue started to bob on Axls cock faster and faster getting the throbbing member past her tonsils and also taking her brothers advice and playing with his musky hairy sack._

"oh fuck sue your mouth feels better than any other girl I've done this with before,I love you geek."

"AXL!"Sue said,stopping momentarily then going back to finish off her brother.

"Lick me here."Axl said pointing to his hairy hole.

 _Sue moves down towards Axls fuzzy hole and begins licking him and slipping her tongue inside savoring the taste of her once gross big brother. as she pleased his lower region she stroked his throbbing cock moving periodically up to lick his shaft and kiss his sack._

My gawd sue! I can't believe this is your first time you're a freaking pro!" Axl said clutching a fist full of Sues beautiful hair.

 _Sue moves back up to finish off Axl the taste of his forbidden areas alive on her tongue the suction so good axls eyes are rolled back in his head and his moans like primal grunts ._

"Sue,Sue I'm about to blow my load just warning you."

 _Sue continues to orally pleasure axl, knowing whats about to happen,deep down she wants to taste the thing all the girls at her school would talk about within earshot of her how great her brother tasted and what an awesome lay he was. and here she was about to taste the great school legend first hand._

"SUE!"Axl blew his load into her curious virgin mouth,he thought she would gag and not swallow but here she was swallowing it down like the most expensive plate at french lick.

"your cum taste so good, I wanna do it when you're ready again in a few minutes i hope i know we can burn out another before they all come back."

"sure sue,just get the last drop."

 _Axl stroked the last drops of awesome juice into sues hungry mouth,and just lay there proud and relaxed by the mouth of his dorky sister as she kissed licked and caressed his most manly of areas like a playful sex kitten._

"Sue give me 10 minutes and i think I'll have some more of the ax-mans love juice for you...I might fall asleep so if you wanna just go at it till the losers come back...it's fine by me sis."

"love you Axl."

"you too sue." just don't expect to get a swing at my awesomeness every time you want,I've got alot of ladies who love to get a slice of Ax-Man pie,if you know what i mean."

"Whatever Axl,just lay back and relax the year of Axl and Sue has just begun, and it's off to a hard,wet and sticky start."


End file.
